Forbidden Kiss
by Chenarisu1226
Summary: Semi-alternate universe- Riza is forced to take martial arts classes and guess who's her instructor? As time passes, she slowly begins to fall for him...however will there ever be love? or will Riza just use Roy as her punching bag b/c of his cockiness?


**Hey guys! This is my 2nd story! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Just so you all know, I'm debating whether to make this a multi-chapter story so... plz review and give me some feedback as to whether I should continue or not!**

****I don't own FMA or Gai-sensei! I wish but I don't!*****

13 year-old Riza Hawkeye wore a calm mask as she knotted a white belt around her snow-white Tae Kwon Do uniform. She tied her shoulder-length blond hair into a high pony while fixing herself in front of a mirror. Her amber eyes gazed indifferently back at her as she sighed sadly. It was only recently she was forced to quit her favorite archery classes due to her parents' lectures of them being too dangerous. How that is more dangerous than combative arts, she has no idea. She was going to miss her old friends.

"At least I'm still going to the same school…" She shrugged as she grabbed a black duffel bag.

She quickly ran downstairs as she heard her name being called.

"ALRIGHTY CLASS! MY NAME IS GAI-SENSEI AND I WILL BE YOUR HEAD MASTER FOR THIS CLASS!" The Tae Kwon Do instructor bellowed to the class. (lolz...i HAD to add him in XD)

Riza flinched as she heard his booming voice, though she kept her usual calm mask.

"Seems…like an interesting fellow…" She mumbled as she stood up rigid.

"Eh? Riza-chan, what are you doing here?" A voice exclaimed behind her.

She turned around. "R-Rebecca-chan?"

Her best friend from school smiled radiantly and ran up to hug her friend.

"What are you doing here, Riza-chan? I thought you took archery lessons!" Rebecca exclaimed while brushing aside her brown hair.

Riza sighed. "I did…but Mom and Dad decided it was too dangerous…"

"REBECCA-CHAN! IS THIS YOUR FRIEND?" Gai-sensei exclaimed as he came towards the two girls.

"Yes, yes!" Rebecca waved her hand in front of her. "But sensei…you might want to lower your voice just a bit so you won't scare her…"

Riza then realized the color of her friend's belt. Her eyes widened.

_A black belt? That's amazing! I never thought she would be so strong!_ She thought incredulously.

Rebecca smiled at her childhood friend. "I know, I know… I'm always so preppy in school…"

Riza gasped and shook her head. "No, no! It's just you never told me…so I'm shocked!"

"Ah…but you would be surprised." A deep, husky voice stated from the doorway. "She's like a bee…cute to look at, but stings like hell."

Riza turned around to find a tall, lean boy around 18 years-old.

"Oh great, Roy Mustang the poet has arrived…" Rebecca mumbled with annoyance.

"THAT WAS A WONDERFUL METAPHOR, ROY-KUN!" Gai-sensei exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Isn't it a simile…?" Riza wondered out loud.

Rebecca laughed. "Yeah, but no one really cares about correct terminology here!"

"Anyway," she continued while still chuckling, "Riza, from now on Roy and I will be teaching you guys. I hope you'll like it here!"

Riza smiled at her friend, but glanced worriedly at Roy from the corner of her eyes. She felt that he was going to be a handful to deal with even if he is her instructor…

_3 years later_

Riza flipped her opponent upside-down and pinned him to the floor. Her now black-belt fluttered as her adversary landed on the ground in a painful thud.

"Ouch… Hawkeye-chan, you can't be a little more gentle?" Roy whined from the floor.

With that said she applied more pressure.

3 years have passed and Riza is now sixteen. After a year spent with Roy, she absolutely found him annoying. He always had a cocky grin on his face, and brought his girlfriend to every practice they had. She was distressed when he still appeared after entering college.

"Um…Riza-chan…" Rebecca cried awkwardly, "I think you're killing him."

Riza ignored her friend and she looked up to see Girlfriend #776 glaring at her with venom. She shrugged and finally decided to let him go.

"Ah, finally! Thank you, Riza-chan!" Roy cried happily as he got up, only to be immediately punched in his stomach.

"Don't ever call me by my first name, Mustang-sensei." She spoke solemnly.

"But I like your first name~" He whined as his obsidian eyes looked directly in her amber ones.

Riza's cheeks heated up and she quickly turned away. She hated to admit it, but even though he's a cocky, arrogant bastard, she couldn't help but fall for the guy.

He has taught her many things. He even saved her from a band of thugs one day when she was caught off guard.

And whenever he's alone with her, he seems to be a completely different person. His eyes become a serious onyx shade, and he speaks to her sternly but with care.

Riza rubbed her temples as his girlfriend kissed him passionately. Why did she have to fall for him? He only sees girls as toys, and will never be serious. And to make things worse he's a good 5 years older than her. He'll never like her…

"Riza-chan, come here for a second!" Rebecca yelled from the storage room. "I need help carrying things!"

She turned around. "Okay!"

However, once she got inside, Rebecca shut the door behind them.

"Okay, spill." She stated.

Riza looked at her with a smooth mask on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Riza! I know you like him!" She declared exhaustedly. "Stop denying it!"

"I'm not denying anything, Becca-chan." Riza stated.

She heaved a heavy box into her arms. "Come on, let's go back before anyone becomes suspicious."

Rebecca sighed tiredly. She knew her friend was deeply in love with the instructor, but she couldn't get her to accept it.

Riza opened the door with her free hand, but she immediately collided with a muscular chest and almost dropped the box.

Two warm hands helped her.

"Whoops, sorry Hawkeye-san… didn't see you coming!" Roy let out a grin.

She blushed a beautiful shade of pink and let go of the box, causing Roy to fall to the floor due to its heaviness.

"D-Did you…" she started, "hear anything?"

Roy looked up innocently at her. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

She sighed in relief.

"Nothing…" She walked away.

Roy regarded her retreating figure sadly and looked at the box. Rebecca came out of the closet and saw his depressed state. She sighed.

"Why don't you just tell her?" She asked.

Roy shook his head solemnly. "She'll never take me seriously… she'll think I'm just playing with her."

Rebecca shrugged. "But you're not right?"

Roy sighed. "I'm scared of burdening her with my feelings."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at his friend with utmost sincerity.

"I love her too much… she won't be able to take it."

_A few days later…_

Riza trudged into the dojo sleepily. She had so much school work that she only had around 5 hours of sleep.

She walked pass the crowd of fangirls surrounding Roy with indifference and she slumped to the floor and tossed her duffel bag aside.

"Riza, are you okay?" Rebecca asked with worry.

She smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, just tired that's all."

"Riza? Riza Hawkeye is that you?"

Riza's eyes widened at the sound of a familiar voice and she abruptly got up.

Behind her stood an elated young man around her age with deep-black hair and glasses.

"Kain! Oh my god! Kain Fuery, it's you!" She squealed in a way that opposed her character.

She ran up to hug him and he hugged back with equal happiness.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked with excitement. "I thought you moved to a different country! I haven't seen you in years! And you've grown! Oh my god!"

She rambled on endlessly as everyone in the dojo regarded her with shock. This was Riza Hawkeye, the always serious calm martial artist. One person in particular was emitting negative vibes from his body as he regarded her happy expression. He was the only person who should make her happy, not this nerdy kid who comes in randomly.

Roy's deathly atmosphere made all his fangirls run away in fear. He angrily made his way towards the couple and pulled Riza aside much to her dismay.

"And you exactly are you?" He growled with his eyes a dangerous shade of ebony.

Kain gulped nervously and looked at Riza for help, who was trying to pry herself from Roy's arms that were tightly wound around her waist.

"My name's Kain Fuery, I-uh… am a close friend of Riza's from childhood." Fuery adjusted his glasses. "We went to school together, however I had to move to Xing for my father's job.

"But now I'm back!" He finished with a happy smile.

Riza finally succeeded in getting out of Roy's arms and hugged Kain again, much to Roy's annoyance.

"Really? Oh my god, I'm so happy! Now you can come over anytime you want again!" Riza smiled wickedly at him. "I can't wait to see how your accuracy at gun shooting has improved!"

Fuery smiled in return, however he couldn't seem to function normally with a guy glaring at him from the back. Finally, he couldn't help it anymore.

"Uh…sorry about this Riza-chan, but I have to head home now…" He regarded her sad expression. "Ah! But don't worry! I'll ask if I can come over for dinner."

She nodded happily and waved as he ran out of the door.

After several minutes, she finally noticed Roy's deathly vibes.

She looked at him and returned to her cool expression. "What's wrong with you?"

He looked at her with such anger in his eyes that she had to flinch. He began to walk towards her.

Suddenly, Riza became scared. She knew that Roy was leagues higher than her, and she suddenly became afraid of what he could do to her, even though she didn't know why he was so angry.

"M-Mustang- sensei?" She stammered as she took several steps back. She looked around for help, but Rebecca was no where to be seen. She hated how it was late and that all the other instructers left already.

Soon, her back hit the wall. She looked behind her frantically and she heard two hands slam beside her head and arms blocked her way. She was trapped!

"Who. Is. He?" Roy demanded darkly.

Riza was frightened now, but she placed a collected expression on her face. She looked at him with defiance.

"Why do you need to know? He already told you didn't he?"

Roy's hands curled in annoyance. She chose this time to be saucy? He wasn't sure how much longer he can control himself.

"Riza…" She stiffened at her name being called out. "What is he to you?"

She felt annoyance build up inside her. Why is Roy being so demanding? Can't he just mind his own business? It doesn't matter who she's friends with!

She tried shoving him out of her way, knowing that she was playing with fire, but he remained in his place.

"Leave me alone, okay! It's none of your business!" She escaped the cage, but two strong arms wrapped around her frame.

_You're not going anywhere. _Roy thought angrily.

She was strong. She kept on twisting in his grasp, and soon Roy couldn't control himself.

He grabbed the collar of her uniform and ripped it slightly, exposing her collarbone.

"Mustang-sensei! What-?"

Without warning he harshly bit down on her neck, and she let out a yelp of pain. She struggled to get out of his embrace, however her hands were pinned behind her with one hand while the other was tightly wound over her stomach.

Roy continued his attack on her neck, biting and sucking, causing a big bruise to appear. His control abruptly vanished when he heard a small moan escape and he licked and nipped the bruises even more while poor Riza's struggles began to lessen.

She slumped forward in exhaustion and Roy's bites became more gentle, slowly running kisses over her bruised shoulder.

"Mustang-sensei…w-why…" She tried once again to escape but Roy held her tightly and nuzzled her shoulder.

"It's not fair…" He mumbled. Riza strained her ears to hear him.

"W-What?"

"You belong to me. You're mine." He cupped the side of her face and forced her to look at him. "Only I'm supposed to make you smile."

Riza blushed deeply as he looked at her with utmost seriousness, speechless.

She tried looking away. "You're joking."

He grabbed her chin and forcibly pushed his lips against hers. Riza's eyes widened, and she almost allowed his tongue to pry open her lips…

But she kept her mouth shut, not trusting him. He's probably using her just for lust…that's right… he doesn't like her.

Realizing her wrists were free, she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him away. She tried to run away however…

"Stop trying to run away…" he breathed as she was pushed up against the wall, her back against his chest.

Riza shook her head, hiding her blushing face against the wall. "You don't know what you're doing."

He bit mercilessly on her ear, causing her to yelp once again in pain.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Roy stated as he spun her around and attacked her lips without mercy.

Riza tried to keep her mouth shut even though Roy continuously licked her lower lip.

_She's so stubborn._ He thought with annoyance.

Therefore, he bit her lips causing her to gasp in pain. He took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth and explored every corner. Riza whimpered as she tasted the blood in her mouth and Roy's tongue probing against hers. She didn't know what to do, this was her first kiss. She whimpered and moaned as Roy's hand began to travel under her shirt…

"Roy…" she whispered hoarsely when they separated for air. "Stop…"

Hearing his first name finally being spoken made his resolve disappear. He ignored her pleading whines between his kisses as he pulled the elastic out of Riza's hair, letting her golden locks cascade down. He gently tugged at her hair and attacked her lips and neck, leaving multiple bruises all over.

Poor Riza was in pain, she felt her lips being bruised over and over again along with her neck and shoulder. Finally, Roy's self-concious realized the pain that Riza must be feeling and he stopped, not before gently caressing her lips with his own once more.

He lovingly caressed her face and met her eyes.

"I'm not sorry, for what I've done." He kissed her cheek and they both gently fell to their knees.

He tightly held her body against his. "I love you, Riza. I always have."

**XD Ending's kinda weird...but plz review so I can decide whether to continue this story or not! XD Thanks everyone!**

**-Aria-chan**


End file.
